IceCream and Leek Soup
by Hitsukane
Summary: Just when it seemed like the VOCALOID gang would be having a blast in America, Kaito's younger sister gets a fever. How will the others react? Will they just move on, or will someone stay behind and wish her well? Mikuo x Kaiko
1. Chapter 1: Act of Kindness

Everyone in the Hatsune household was in a rush today. Today they, the VOCALOIDs, would be heading to America as performers. Of course, the excitement that went with being on stage in a concert wasn't the only thing they were excited about. "I hope I get to see the Statue of Liberty!" Miku chimed. "Uh...We're going to California first, so I'm not sure if you'll have the chance for a while..." replied one of her best friends, Kagamine Rin."Nee-san, can you PLEASE carry one of your bags?" Len struggled to hold up a backpack, a suitcase, a large purse, a slightly smaller purse, and a box (which is presumably filled with oranges). "Aw, come on, be a man Len! I can easily carry these so why can't you?"

"Why can't you carry these?" he retorted. "Fine **scrawny**, be that way!" She pouted only taking the box, which was indeed a crate of oranges. _You've gotta be kidding me..._Len continued to hold up the rest of the bags, clearly peeved and trembling under the weight.

"Mikuo-nii~! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Miku would never actually leave her brother behind, but the empty threat has never failed when it came to traveling. "I'm coming already~!" He was trying to call someone on his cell while dragging down his suitcase, making annoying 'bang', 'clack', and 'thud' sounds on the way downstairs. "If you won't take care of that suitcase… then give me my money back now!" Miku yelled. "Like you of all people would take back a gift" Mikuo rolled his eyes, finally making it down the final step. _Why is it taking so long for her to answer?_"Hey, sis, can you trying getting a hold on the Shion household?"  
"Kaito couldn't come remember? His sister's sick, so it's his 'job' to take care of her"  
"I don't get that logic. He has like a million brothers that'll be home and take care of her! He also looked excited to go to America too." Len had added.  
"Ha! You said he had logic? Not trying to be mean, but he's practically thrown away a good chance at a vacation!" Rin giggled. "Wait...KAIKO's sick?" Mikuo's eyebrow rose at the statement. "I didn't have a clue...!"

"Why does it worry you? I said she has her million brothers to take care of her" Len said. "Well...I'm not...that worried, it's just that..." Mikuo trailed off. He knew that if this conversation kept going, at least one of them would figure out about his feelings for KAIKO. _The last thing I need is sis acting all 'matchmaker' again. If Kaiko's really sick, then… damn…so much for a date during Miku's Tour…even though keeping the secret about us dating would've been too difficult_"Anyway, you guys can go take the taxi! I'm gonna take my car"

"Can I come?" Len asked, wanting to find an excuse for ditching the luggage. "Sorry, I'd prefer to go by myself…"

"Fine then!" Len pouted. "Anyway… Miku, Sis, our driver's looking impatient" While the girls took note of this and headed to their vehicle, Mikuo had already started to warm up his car.

Miku waved him a big goodbye with her cherubic face that had made her popular before the car had started off._I guess it's my turn to go now…_He followed the other vehicle to exit the premises, but instead of following them all the way, he turned in the opposite direction at a certain point. "What's he doing? The airport isn't that way at all…" Rin stared through the back window as the male tealette drove out of sight. "Don't worry about him~" Miku gushed "He's gonna be_fine~_"

"Huh? What do you…?" Rin's bow had shot up at her realization of what Miku was hinting. "Oh, I see. I', sure he'll be fine on his own~" Her smile showed she was suppressing some giggles. "What are you to talking about? Shouldn't one of you call him and give him the directions?"

"He knows where he's going Len!"

"But he just took a wrong turn?"

"Brother…you are slow…"

Mikuo had parked his car, and then entered the store. "HAKU!"

"Yes?"

"Can I use your kitchen for a little while?" Mikuo asked. "Sure you can, but be quick" The white-haired woman nodded.

"Thanks!"

"It looks like you're fever actually went down a bit" Kaito had said contently. Kaiko looked up at him blankly; her face was still reddish, showing that whatever amount it went down, it wasn't much. "Thank you brother…" Her eyes went half-lidded, and she grew sleepy. "I…want to take a nap now."

"Of course, I'll leave now, you need your rest" Her older brother had smiled at her with ease, before closing the door. _So much for sightseeing in America…_ Kaiko had thought before finally falling asleep.

"Kaito-nii! How is Kaiko-neechan?" asked Nigaito, the youngest 'Shion' member. "She'll be okay...hopefully?" The blue-haired man had replied, his face keeping that hint of a clueless expression as always. "She won't die or anything, so..." Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. "Whoops, time for ice-cream~!"

"Seriously KAITO? You're supposed to be taking care of our sis, no?" Akaito stated, annoyed by his brother's extreme sweet tooth. Some credit had to be given to Kaito though: he had never gone fifteen minutes without ice-cream since his creation until today. _Sadly, only the illness of a sibling can lessen his inhuman appetite._ "Just one cup (gallon) ~! I'll be right back!"

Kaito had only a few containers left of his favorite "Haagen-Dazs" vanilla ice-cream, so he had to his best eating it slowly. The image of a teal Toyota car had appeared while the man was still on his second container. "Euh? Who would pos'bly be here now?" He took the spoon out of his mouth and looked outside. "Wait, is that Miku?" He smiled a bit. "How nice, is she trying to convince me to go to America after all?" He went down the stairs ready to greet who he thought would be the young diva. "That stinks though, I have to be a good big brother and she knows that!" Kaito decided to let his visitor knock a few times, so he wouldn't seem stalker-ish in any kind of way. Simultaneously, he opened the door wide open and greeted: "How are you today Miku-!" Opening his eyes, he saw the bummer (Mikuo) that was shyly holding a bag. "…O…Excuse me a second" Kaito closed, if not slammed, the door, and then fell face first on the floor.

"So, who is it?" Taito looked down at the blue haired man in more ways than one. "OH...no Miku...and I have to deal with people too..." was the only reply he got. _My original is so hopeless…_ Stepping over who he couldn't consider a brother, Taito went to open the door. "Yes? Why are you here?" Taito had asked Mikuo, who by signature turned into a terrified tealette by the purple-haired man's bloody appearance. "Uh...I...c-came... here to visit K-Kaiko! Is she okay?" Mikuo failed trying to hide his trembling legs. TAITO had tried to read the face similar to Miku's, but only could see the fear that he caused. "And _why_ exactly would you want to visit my younger sister?" The yandere by heart stared threateningly at Mikuo. "I heard she was sick from _my_ sis Miku!" The terrified tealette said a little too fast. "And what could you possibly do?"

"I BROUGHT ICE CREAM!"

"Ice-cream what now?" Kaito popped his head out the door, and then dominated the conversation. "Oh Mikuo, how are you~? Come on in!"

"Thanks!" He had tried to act as calm as possible, which was difficult in many ways. "So where's the ice-cream?" The blue haired man stared, unintentionally creeping out Mikuo. "Here…j-just take it" Mikuo practically dropped the Haagen-Dazs and scrammed swiftly upstairs. Still downstairs, the two older men began a 'serious' talk. "Did you seriously just trade your sister's virtue for ice-cream?"

"What do you mean 'virtue'?"

"You don't need to know this stuff quite yet Nigaito" Akaito had tried to shoo the naïve green-haired boy. "Drink some tea or something"

"But—"

"NOW"

"Okay…" Nigaito went to the kitchen to get tea, while pouting and being left out…again.

"For your sake and mine, please just stop stuffing your face with that! Where did you even get a spoon?" Taito was growing enraged at his original. "What? There's no possible way I could resist some good Haagen-Dazs~!"

"Seriously though Aniki…" Akaito bent down to Kaito'S face then whispered: "Would you want to risk Kaiko's 'ice-cream' being soiled by Mikuo's 'leek'?"

"Wha…" The credulous man had thought about the statement and what might be Mikuo's intention. "He wouldn't…"

"How are you so sure? Even when ill, our Kaiko's beautiful features could tempt most people!"

"He wouldn't be so low as to do that when she's sick though"

"You should've made her wear a tighter top…oh forget it. I'm craving some peppers right now." The red-haired man let out a sigh before leaving. "What did I just **do**?"

"You screwed up Kaito, that's what…but don't worry, I'll make sure he regrets doing _anything_" Taito had let out a sinister smirk. "Better sharpen my ice pick…"

…_They do know I'm still here right? Gosh, how could they think I'm that perverted? Unless they're guilty of doing so themselves, I just don't see how they could judge me…_ Mikuo had peeped on the strange men who were Kaiko's brothers. Rolling his eyes, he went back upstairs and looked for Kaiko. _Her room should be near Kaito's, so I'll just look for a blue room._ One unique factor of the 'Shion' household was its odd interior. It looked like the average mansion on the outside, but on the inside it looked like a rainbow. _One color for each person living here…? There's no way that all these people live in one building! These are practically DOTS on the wall…I must say that some of these decorations are nice. Oh, I'm already here?_ Mikuo had stopped right in front of two blue doors. He narrowed in down to the door on the right, since the left one said "KAITO" on it.

KAIKO woke up to knocking. _Why does someone have to annoy me now? I have a headache…_ "You can come in" _My voice sounds so hoarse…_ The door opened. "Hi Kaiko…" a familiar voice said quietly, grabbing her attention. She turned her body over to confirm. _What? OMG, why is he here NOW?_ Her fever-filled blush grew deeper. _'Hi Mikuo'_her lips had mouthed, but no voice came out. _Did I seriously just lose my voice?_ "I heard you were sick from Miku, so…I decided to come over."

"What about the tour?" Kaiko's voice returned like a dying frog. "There'll be others, if not, I can ask Master to take us a few days later!"

"As if I'll be healthy by then" She sat up in the covers, being careful to not let her ice pack fall off her head. Mikuo looked for a chair and took it to the bed. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, I brought some ice cream…and a spoon" he said while pulling the items out. She quickly accepted them, showing she had the same extreme sweet tooth as her brother, and began eating. "Do you feel better, Kaiko-Chan?" She had smiled a bit at '-Chan', but overall tried to not show much emotion. "Yeah, I guess" She was already halfway done, and began to feel tired again. Kaiko fell back slightly, using her arm to keep her up slightly. "Was there anything else you wanted to do?"

"Uh...not really, I came here kind of on a whi—" Mikuo cut off when he noticed the way Kaiko was dressed. Her plain blue sweater was loose to the point where you could see a small amount of her cleavage. _Oh my god…is she even wearing a-…_ Mikuo had tried so hard to conceal his blush, and he felt that pounding in his chest. "Well, I'm very glad you visited" she lay down on the bed, her arms on both sides of her head, and smiled at him. His heart started to beat faster. _Don't do anything, don't do anything…_His lips wavered; the temptation was overwhelming him. "Eh, w-what are you doing?"

"Huh?" He realized his face was directly above hers, and that her eyes were widened. "I'm sorry…" he said, but did not move away at all; his eyes became half-lidded. "Mikuo?" Kaiko was no longer attempting to hide her embarrassment due to her current position. Her chess began to rise and fall slowly with each breath. He let his lips fall onto her onto hers, closing his eyes. Her heart had skipped a beat, but then she calmed down, returning the kiss as she closed her eyes. Mikuo put his hand under her head and lifted her up. Her head felt dizzy in multiple ways, but still showed no resistance.

"Kaito, are you just going to sit there, or come with us?" Taito had asked, standing on the top step next to Akaito. "I'm coming" Kaito had said this as he went up the stairs. They walked towards Kaiko's room; Taito had his ice pick ready. Kaito stood in front of the door. "Guys, do you really think this is necessary?" he whispered. Then, striking fear in the three, a small moan was heard through the door. Taito got in front of him and slammed the door open. Mikuo practically leaped away from Kaiko, knocking over the chair. "You bastard…!" Without hesitation Kaiko's three brothers had tackled the teal-haired teen. Taito had his ice pick positioned. "How dare you even _think_ about _touching_my sister?"

"No! Don't hurt him! It was consensual!" Kaiko tried to defend him somehow. "That makes it **worse**!" He raised the ice pick, but Kaiko had jumped on top of Mikuo, knowing that Taito would not dare strike her. "Please" her hoarseness resurfaced. "…Fine" Taito let go of Mikuo, but the other two kept their grips. _Oh God, I can't tell if I'm lucky or not..._Mikuo had thought while in his position: limbs pinned down by Kaito and Akaito, and Kaiko laying on top of him her breasts in perfect view. "I'm not moving until you get off of him!" The three hesitated to let him go scot-free, but they didn't want him to be near Kaiko either. _I'm actually alive…_ He got up while helping Kaiko off the floor. "I guess it's time for me to go"

"I'll see you"

"Here, take this!" Mikuo handed Kaiko the bag which had the ice-cream she ate. "Bye…" Mikuo walked out of Kaiko's room, and had left the house soon after. No one spoke until his car was out of sight.

"What's in the bag?" Her brother asked in unison. "I don't kno…" She pulled out a note:

_Hey Kaiko! It really sucks that you're sick. I would've liked touring America with you. Please get well soon, and to help you with that I left you a container. It has my signature leek soup in it~. I always made this for Miku when she was sick 'cause leeks are good to have! I didn't put in as many leeks as I normally would to suit your preference. Well, anyway, I hope you get better!_

From,

Mikuo ^^

"What's with that smile Kaiko?" Kaito asked her. "Oh, it's nothing. Hey, can you heat some of this up for me?" As Akaito took the bag downstairs, Kaiko went back to her bed. She reread the note several times, feeling the happiest when she saw that one crossed out word. _I wonder if he really meant it or not…_


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chance

_It took ages to update this, my apologies...If you find spelling or grammar errors, please let me know and I'll fix them._**  
**

* * *

Exactly two days had passed since Mikuo had stopped by the Shion household. Within those two days, Taito developed the habit of checking the window and sharpening his ice pick; Akaito had the gall to have a discussion with Kaiko about condoms. After he mentally wore her out, Kaito had given her a talk about abstinence. _Oh give me a break… _She thought to herself. Despite the suspicious looks and discussions, Kaiko was feeling better both physically and spiritually. Kaito went upstairs to give her breakfast the previous day, but she was actually going down the stairs on her own. This was more than shocking considering that she had a hard time standing a few days ago. Kaiko was now even casually cooking breakfast like she used to, but she had to wear a mask.

"Kaiko-neechan, is it ready yet?" Her adorable younger brother asked her. "Not quite yet, I still have to and some seasonings and let it sit for a while." She grinned, for Nigaito's cuteness had always been too much for her to resist. "You can drink some tea while you wait okay?" Kaiko said while using her signature pose, the one meant for getting an 'okay'. She put her hands together, slightly tilted her head, and winked, causing the young green-haired boy to hide his face in his scarf for the umpteenth time. "Okay Onee-chan…" He walked over to the table, waiting for the meal.

_I hope it turned out okay…_ It was Kaiko's first attempt making stew; She is the type to screw up 'first attempts' when it comes to cooking, so she was nervous. After letting it sit, Kaiko sampled it. To her surprise, it actually tasted decent. She let out a small cheer at her success. "Okay Nigaito, tell everyone that if they're hungry, there's stew. Okay?"

"Okay!" The young boy replied. "Thank you Nee-Chan" He said as he received his portion of the food.

After that, Kaiko went back up to her room; she seemed to regain her running ability as well. When she opened the door, she found Taito in her room, again, staring out of the window. "I'm going to change!" She said clearly, waiting for the bandaged man to leave. Upon hearing that statement, Taito did a small jerk-like movement and quickly exited the premises. _How much longer is he going to keep up this act?_ She wondered, knowing about her brother's compulsive over-protective behavior. Back when Master lived in the same home as them, before the creation of the Shion household, Taito acted like it was his duty to sacrifice his life for their Master's sake if necessary. _Maybe he shifted his 'protectiveness' to me when master left…_ She opened her wardrobe, looking for one of her favorite shirts and a skirt to match. She rarely wore either of the two during the hot season they were currently in, but she decided to make an exception. She pulled out a light blue tank top that had frills on the edges, and then a medium-length blue skirt. It was plain, but it complimented almost everything she wore.

A few minutes later, she ran back down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. She noticed that Kaito, Akaito, and Kikaito were now eating the stew she cooked. Akaito was adding more and more peppers to his; Kikaito added a _reasonable_ amount of peppers to his food. Kaiko put her attention back on the pot she used to cook. It was still mostly full. She then grabbed an average-sized container from the cupboard. The multiple Shion brothers did not seem to care much for what she was doing at that moment, even after the whole 'Mikuo' situation which caused them to watch over her almost every minute of the day. She filled in the container to the point it was almost at the rim; she covered the container right before putting it into a bag. She then went out to the main hallway, looked both directions to make sure Taito was not anywhere to be found, and then headed towards the door. She put on a pair of slippers that was in front of the door. With the most care she could put into it, Kaiko slowly opened the door, exited, and closed the door so that she would make virtually no noise.

"That went a lot smoother than I hoped." Kaiko sighed with relief, holding the bag close to her chest. "Now how do I get there without them noticing? It would take some time if I went by foot, but I have to consider stealth." At the moment, she recalled the bike that was given to her for her birthday last year. She rarely used it, so she had to pump up the weak tires. Kaiko then placed the bag in the basket on the front of her bike, and headed off, outside the property of the Shion household. She was unaware that Taito was looking out the window the same time she left.

Meanwhile, at the Hatsune household, a certain male tealette was going through a lot of stress. "There's only ONE leek left out of the whole entire supply?!" Mikuo looked at the last leek which was now in his hands. "…Take THAT Miku! I got the last one!" He did a fist-pump in the air. This was the first time in ages that he ever beat Miku in finishing the leeks, since the girl tealette was so spoiled in comparison to him. "Oh wait…I still have to go out and buy more regardless…" He face-palmed at his realization. It was a rule that whoever finished out the leeks, the other would have to buy more, but Miku was not here to accept this responsibility. "Damn it" He thought aloud. Mikuo took a bite out of the leek as he walked upstairs. As much as he loved his room, he hated the fact that it was at the highest level of the house; mornings especially were bothersome to him because of this. He grabbed the outfit he wore yesterday, since he was far too lazy to stare into his walk-in closet just to find clothes for a simple task. By the time he had finished changing, he was more than halfway through with the leek he was eating.

Mikuo casually walked down the stairs, until he heared the doorbell ring. He instantly wondered who that could possibly be, then rushed down the steps to the point he had almost tripped. (He never adjusted to the long stairs, which was sad considering that he had lived in the building for years now.) He swung around the pole-thing at the end of the stairway like a child would, it was just too fun for him to resist. Mikuo then answered the door to see Kaiko; he did an involuntary jerk backwards. The young blue-haired girl he crushed-on-so-badly-it-was-_pathetic_ looked simply adorable in the outfit she wore, and the subliminal 'school-girl' smile she had on, more than likely before he answered, was absolutely priceless. He could not help but blush at the first glimpse he got of her, though he did try not to make it too obvious.

"Uh…Hi Kaiko! How are you?" Mikuo asked both cheerfully and politely. Kaiko was still caught off-guard by how quickly he answered the door, so she lost her train of thought. "Ah-Good morning Mikuo! I'm fine. I just decided to drop by is all!" _Did that sound okay?_ She thought to herself. Kaiko accidentally let out a nervous giggle before handing over the container to Mikuo, who instantly assumed it was food since it felt very warm. "Thank you" Mikuo smiled at Kaiko, now causing her to blush along with him. "Uh…I hope you like it" She was not able to look him directly in the eye at this point, nor could he look directly at her. There was a moment of silence; Mikuo finally said: "I'm gonna put this up. I'll be right back."

"Okay" Kaiko waited outside for a couple of minutes at most, and then Mikuo came back. _Another_ awkward moment of silence came and went. _Why can't I think of anything to say?!_ They had both thought at the same time, but were not aware of it. "I'm going shopping, we ran out of leeks…again."

"Really? Do you want me to help you?" Kaiko offered, smiling genuinely. "Sure…if you don't mind. I was just heading out" Mikuo closed the door behind him and locked it with some fancy-looking card; the door made some very high-pitched beeps in response. "The store's not too far away. Would you like to walk or should I get the car?" The young tealette asked, finally getting over his personal awkwardness. "If it's not that far, I don't mind walking." Kaiko responded, even though in reality she would have walked with him even if the store were six miles away.

The two of them began walking, and they had multiple conversations on the way. The seemingly endless mishaps that occur in the Shion household were apparently hysterical to Mikuo, for he was suppressing laughter every story Kaiko told. _These are the same guys that threaten me every time I'm near Kaiko?_ He constantly thought. In return Mikuo told a few stories about his sister and how she interacted with all of the other derivatives based off of her. His favorite one was the weekly spat Miku would have with Haku about lowering the price of leeks; another one he remembered was how Miku refused to leave her room for six days when she accidentally made Kiku mad. "Wow, and I thought my brothers were crazy." Kaiko giggled. "So wait how many leeks do you typically buy?"

"About six-hundred"

"Wha…"

"Yup. Miku cleans about half of them out by the end of the month." Mikuo scratched his cheek and laughed awkwardly. "And I finish the other half. Our rule is 'whoever doesn't get the last leek has to go out and buy more', but I keep losing at that. Miku hasn't bought leeks since that one argument she had with Haku"

"Do the two of them not get along?" Kaiko asked.

"Oh no. They're almost like best friends. It's just that…Miku's picky with the price of leeks or something…I dunno." Mikuo looked away from Kaiko to see that they were close to Haku's store now; they were already in the parking lot. The automatic doors opened the second Kaiko stepped on the mat; there was a small blast of Haku's signature overdone air-conditioning.

"Good morning Mikuo, are you here to buy leeks?" A young white-haired lady smiled. "How'd ya know? Am I predictable now Haku?" Mikuo smirked. "I even had bundles prepared, though I thought you would be coming yesterday…!" Haku took her eyes off of Mikuo and glanced and Kaiko. "Well who's your friend? I've never seen you come here with any girl besides Miku!" Haku leaned a little bit against the counter, sort of grinning.

"Oh...uh, she's—"

"My name's Kaiko. I'm Mikuo's friend, just like you presumed" Kaiko gave a small bow after finishing her statement. "It's nice to meet you Haku-san!"

"It's nice to meet you too Kaiko-Chan." Haku responded as she put the bundles of leeks on the counter. "That'll be fifty-thousand yen." Haku held her hand out towards Mikuo, who gave her a debit card. She scanned and quickly returned it. Just as Mikuo was about to take the card back Haku leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You should take a tip from your girlfriend and use honorifics when you talk to me, okay?" Mikuo jolted back and took the bags without saying another word.

"See ya' Haku…._san_" Mikuo said as he quickly left the building, causing Haku to laugh. _He has it for her hard doesn't he?_ Haku thought, still holding Mikuo's debit card. "Oh Miss, may I please have that? I'm pretty sure Mikuo will need that later." Kaiko said. "Aw, you care about him a lot don't you?" Haku said teasingly. "Here you go."

"Uh…thanks" Kaiko smiled, trying to hold back her embarrassment from what Haku had said earlier. "Goodbye!" Kaiko waved before leaving the store in a hurry to catch up with Mikuo.

It turned out that Mikuo was waiting for her in the parking lot, leaning against a random car. "Sorry for running of like that" he said. "It was just a little awkward for me"

"What did Haku-san say to you?" Kaiko asked, curious. Mikuo once _again_ felt awkward and started blushing. "Well, she said that I should take a few tips from you…"

"Is that it?" Kaiko was confused when she heard this.

"No, she also said…" Mikuo's face was visibly turning red. "Basically she called you my…girlfriend." Mikuo looked down shyly. Kaiko blushed a little bit, but forced herself to get over it. "We should probably head back now…"

"Right…"

The way back was much quieter than before. When the two finally reached the Hatsune household, Mikuo asked Kaiko: "Would you like to come in?"

"Eh?" Kaiko was caught off guard by the question. _Get your mind out of the gutter Kaiko, you've been reading too much shoujo manga!_ "Oh sure!" Kaiko nodded as Mikuo unlocked the door. _Wow, this house looks so neat!_ Kaiko looked around as if she were a tourist. "This place looks even bigger on the inside!" Kaiko exclaimed. "That's what I thought when I first came here!" Mikuo laughed. "My place is up the stairs." Mikuo pointed to his room which could just barely be seen. Kaiko grew even more nervous when he mentioned his room. "W-what do you want to do?" Her facial expression gave away pretty much everything she was thinking about. "Uhh! No! That's not what I meant!" Mikuo waved his hands to exaggerate how truthful he was being. "I just thought we could watch a DVD or something…I have some games too…I could also ask one of the workers to get us snacks and we could talk, I mean…"

"Oh, okay…sure!" Kaiko looked down ashamed._ Why would I even think that? Mikuo wouldn't just spring up something so awkward and provocative, unlike me._ "I'm sorry!" Kaiko gave a small bow to add to her apology. "It's cool; I guess what I said was a little uncalled for. Anyway, let's go." Mikuo took her hand before he walked upstairs.

Just as the two reached his room, one of the younger cleaning-ladies stepped out. "Oh, Mikuo-san, you have a guest? My apologies, I would have set the room up to be more comfortable."

"Not necessary" The tealette replied, annoyed. "Are you sure? I just kinda assumed because…" She finished her statement by pointing to her hand, making Mikuo realize he was holding Kaiko's. "Wait, when did I even…?"

"Less than a minute ago Mikuo…" Kaiko smiled, suppressing a giggle. "You're still holding it too." The worker added.

"Could you just go please?" Mikuo's face looked as if he were both pleading and commanding.

"Okay~! Have fun Mikuo-san" The worker chimed as she walked away. "Sorry, most of the workers here enjoy teasing me. Hehe..."

"I don't mind; she seems to be nice! The maids in the Shion household are typically grumpy thanks to Akaito's endless flirting."

"I can imagine." Mikuo laughed as they entered his room.

The door was left slightly cracked; Mikuo fished around through some of his disks. "So would you prefer a game or a DVD?"

"A game. They're more fun and I wouldn't want to leave in the middle of a movie." Kaiko said.

"Okay. What kind of games do you like?" Mikuo was now hovering over his hands over his seemingly endless collection of games. Kaiko thought to herself for a moment. "Uh…I'm not that great with most action games, so…"

"All I have left then is dancing and karaoke" Mikuo stated.

"Oh really? I love singing! Let's do karaoke!" Kaiko was now beaming with excitement. "Okay then." Mikuo took out one of the newest '_Project Diva'_ games, which he got for free since the 'diva' is his sister. This version was not actually sold to the public yet either; this version allows singing and playing the instruments along, similar to _'Rock Band' _or _'Guitar Hero'_.

Mikuo set up the PS3 and inserted the game. Afterwards, he pulled out a microphone for Kaiko to sing into. After that, he pulled a guitar compatible to the game and connected it wirelessly. "Is there anything specific you want to sing?" Mikuo asked casually. "I'm up for anything really! Just pick whatever you'd like!"

"Okay" Mikuo quickly looked for the song '_Romeo and Cinderella'_, for the guitar solo in it was something he had consistently failed at and he wanted to get it out of the way. Kaiko continued grinning as he scrolled down each song. Finally, Mikuo selected the song, cueing the beginning special effects of the game's animation. It had Miku dress up like a beautiful woman in a white gown, and then it showed her in lingerie, like one of the original PV's of the song. Once the last special effect, a brief glittering flash of light, occurred the animated Miku took in a breath, which was a cue.

Kaiko had her posture set up and took the breath just as Miku did and began to sing.

'_Watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinaide koko kara tsuredashite…' _Kaiko truly got into the song and sang as if she were really the girl going through the experiences of the song's story. Mikuo was practically hypnotized by how beautiful she sang and entered late; he missed multiple notes as well. He tried multiple times throughout the song to stay focused, but Kaiko had almost all of his attention. He surprisingly made through the solo though, mostly because she was quiet at the time. Before Mikuo even realized it, the song was finished. _Oh right the solo was near the end of the song…_ Mikuo was scratching his head, feeling like an idiot since he could not concentrate. "Can we do another song please?" Kaiko looked at him with a face so loveable that Mikuo could not even speak to reply, so he merely nodded his head.

Time passed far more quickly than the two imagined; the sun was setting. Kaiko looked at the time and was shocked to see it was late afternoon. "AH! It's already-!" She quickly turned to Mikuo. "I have to go, sorry; it's been a pleasure to be here!"

"Okay, it was nice to have you" He smiled, slightly lessening the extremity of his understatement. More than a lot of things, he really wanted her to stay. _It's for the best, if she stayed any longer, her brothers would try to kill me… again._ He let out an inaudible sigh as he walked her to the door. "I'll go home by myself. If you come with me that will probably piss off Kaito and the rest of my brothers"

"They don't scare me" Mikuo said nonchalantly.

"Not even Taito?"

"Have a safe trip!" Mikuo held open the door with a big grin, making Kaiko want to burst out in laughter. "Thanks…" Kaiko smiled, but did not actually leave. Mikuo was wondering why she was hesitating, but then she had suddenly kissed him. It was only for a few seconds at most, so his eyes were open, due to astonishment. Kaiko quickly backed away and looked down afterward.

"Uh, bye!" She quickly left the house, and not long after was seen riding her bike off.

Mikuo stood there silently, as if unaware Kaiko had even left. When he finally came to, he slammed the door and then slumped against it. He covered his face, knowing that it had one of the most pathetic of grins at that moment. _Ohmygod…_He continued muttering to himself; workers passing by him wondered what his problem was, or rather if he needed 'help'. Suddenly, he heard a phone ringing in the distance. _Who'd call when Miku's not here?_ He thought as he headed to the house phone.

"_Moshi-moshi, _this is the Hatsune residence. Who is calling?" Mikuo said as clearly and properly as he could. Master had always enforced his VOCALOIDs to act professionally when answering the phone, for virtually _anyone_ could be calling them.

"This is Meiko. You are Mikuo-san, correct?"

"Yes. Is there a reason you want to call?" Mikuo asked rhetorically, for it was another line he was forced to say in all of his calls.

"I've just heard that Master's giving the rest of you guys another chance to come to America" Meiko said. "It's more of a requirement though, my guess off of how he says it. Your flight is scheduled tomorrow evening, around six o' clock. Make sure to pack. See ya' there!"

"Waii—" Mikuo tried to say, but he already heard the dial tone. _Springing up something so last-minute as a requirement?! Master never changes…_Mikuo let out a sigh, and then smiled.

_At least now_ _I can do what I was planning all along…_


	3. Chapter 3: Assistance needed

I need more Beta readers. the more I get, the more likely I'll update faster.


End file.
